At the Heart of Courage
by Reda
Summary: /one shot/ A very short look into Usopp's mind as he has a conversation with Sogeking.


**Author Notes: **It's a story about Usopp. Just Usopp. Well, Sogeking too, but... you understand. Trying my hand at mind-games. A conversation between Usopp and Sogeking! I could have done so much more but I'm working on other stuff right now and this was just a filler sort of thing. I'll have to make something big and epic for Usopp later, because I feel so wrong for doing so little for him.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own One Piece. Don't own Usopp or Sogeking.

**Day/Theme: **Sept 13 - "courage is morally neutral"

~!~

At the Heart of Courage

~!~

The room was dark. And empty. It may not have even been a room. There were no walls, no ceiling, but he assumed he was inside something because there was no sky. Hell, there wasn't even a floor. There was nothing in front of him, nothing behind him, nothing beside. And no _person_ either.

Just him, and the dark.

Those who knew Usopp would have expected him to shake in his boots at the situation. They would have expected him to fall to his knees and beg to have the nightmare end. They would have expected him to run around until he did find some light. They would have expected a lot of things that a coward would have done, because he had done them before.

But not this time.

This time, Usopp stood his ground in the darkness. It felt familiar. In fact, it _was_ familiar. And it wasn't all _that_ dark, anyway. A soft golden light was pulsing in a small circle - from him. When he brought his hand up to inspect, he saw dark skin glowing lightly - as if he had taken a bath in glow-in-the-dark cream. It pulsed all around him, very lightly, but enough to break the total darkness.

It was enough.

Enough for him to look up and notice the presence standing at the edge of the golden light. A dark shrouded figure hovering just beyond reach. And yet, that too seemed familiar. The entire situation seemed familiar.

He bit his lip, sucked on the musty air, and whispered the name in a short breath. "Sogeking."

The figure lifted its head and moved forward, stepping into the light of Usopp's circle. The light grew and expanded, enveloping the masked figure. It seemed strange to be staring at the yellow painted mask that he had conjured up and worn himself, and he could really _feel_ the eyes gazing back at him behind the goggles. The red cape - a superhero necessity in Usopp's honest opinion - hung still and limp around Sogeking's shoulders, hardly standing out in the darkness at all.

"Why do you return?" The hero asked.

At the question, Usopp found his fear. At the surprisingly strong - yet familiar toned - voice, Usopp found his courage wilting. He had come for a purpose. He had wanted to confront the hero for a reason. At the time, he had felt he was ready. But now that he was standing in the hero's shadow - even if it was a version of his own self - he wasn't sure if he could handle the pressure.

"I - I..." Usopp cursed as his voice trembled, as his knees began to shake.

Sogeking laughed. "Still weak, I see."

Clenching his hands into fists, Usopp willed the fear to disappear. He needed to be strong. He needed to prove that he could handle himself. He wanted to be known as a brave warrior of the sea...as Usopp, not as Sogeking.

"I don't need you anymore!" He shouted.

Sogeking stopped laughing. Frowned. Stared down Usopp, as if reaching into his heart and pulling out every little thing he had ever done. Well, Usopp was doing it to himself. Thinking of the moments when he had suggested they turn around. Moments when he had run away. Moments when he had cried because the fear was so great.

And then he stared at the great Sogeking, the alternate ego he had created when he hadn't been in the crew and yet he had still wanted to help them. Sogeking had proven to be great, a little clumsy but just the hero he had always wanted to be. And even he had started to think of the creation as a separate entity.

But they were the same. Usopp was just as brave. Usopp was just as willing to stand in harms way for a friend, especially for nakama. Usopp was a hero, too.

With a smirk, Sogeking bowed his head, flourished his cloak, and then put his hand on Usopp's chest. "Then so be it." And the great hero Sogeking disappeared.

Usopp fell to his knees. The golden light surrounding him shimmered once, twice, and then exploded outward, beating back the darkness. He saw a room covered in statues, portraits on the walls. He saw marble floors and glass furniture, which was odd in itself but this was _his _room. His mind. His rules.

He looked up and grinned, feeling whole once again. His brave heart had returned and he was one, ready and willing to admit that Usopp was a coward no more. Sogeking had left, become a part of him.

And it was time to prove to the world what he already knew in his heart. With his nakama cheering him on from their pictures in his mind, Usopp closed his eyes and waited to be awakened back to the world. When he returned, he would be a new man. A whole man. A real man.

A brave warrior of the sea.


End file.
